How The Irish Do It
by Ififall
Summary: Brendan thinks that he's the only person who can't stand Seamus. Until Brendan and Cheryl get a visitor.


A/N: Featuring Nolan Ross from the TV Show "Revenge" Strong Language.

* * *

Brendan "King of the world" Brady. Leader of men that answered to no-one. Or so Nolan thought. One night Nolan turned up on his doorstep. It wasn't the brightest idea he had. But Nolan had to get away from America for a while. The seduction of a Casual Brady fuck had disappeared from his mind ages ago. Nolan was all about friendship when it came to Brendan. For now. "What the fuck?" Brendan muttered under his breath.

"Hello to you too" Nolan said bringing in his suitcases. "Nolan you pick your moment's don't ya?" Brendan said. "Relax Bren, it's just for a couple of days" Nolan said. "I've got a special something to say thanks...and before the tacky joke comes in, the special something is not my..." Nolan could finish his sentence Brendan's younger sister Cheryl came out of no-where.

"Oh my god Nolan! How are you? God I've missed you" Cheryl said coming up to him and giving him a hug. She smelled of batter and vanilla essence. Nolan playfully sniffed her and tapped her on the nose. "God...I've got flour in places you wouldn't believe, you see I've been cooking with Da" Cheryl told him. "Cooking with Da?" Sounds like a Redneck cookery show" Nolan said as he and Cheryl started laughing.

* * *

"Who are you calling redneck?" A man said. He was older than Brendan and Cheryl. He had Cheryl's eyes, but they weren't friendly. He had Brendan's presence but he looked wiser. "Da, this is Nolan, Brendan's friend" Cheryl introduced. Seamus nodded but Nolan didn't bother to put out his hand. He feared Seamus would bite it off. "Alright lad?" Seamus asked. "Fancy some Bread pudding lad? Seamus asked. "What?" Nolan asked. "He's never heard of it Da, he's American" Cheryl said. "Oh. Typical Brendan dragging home a homeless Yankee" Seamus said. "Da!" Cheryl said embarrassed.

"Pop Brady is correct... well half correct. I have no place to stay, but I'm a Yankee that can make my stay literally worth your while" Nolan said going into his rucksack and getting out ten pound notes. "Nol, put that away" Cheryl said. "We don't want your money" Said Cheryl going in the kitchen to fix him a sandwich. "Yes we bloody do" Seamus said. "To say thanks why don't I take you all out, no expense spared" Nolan said. "Working" Seamus said coming out with his dinner. "Got the club" Brendan said ignoring Nolan and watching the television instead.

* * *

"Shame" Nolan said. "Looks like I've got you all to myself" Nolan said to Cheryl. Cheryl grinned in delight. That smile must have changed father and son's mind because the next night, Brendan and Seamus invited themselves to Cheryl and Nolan's get together. "Have anything you want, it's on me" Nolan said. Cheryl excused herself to go to the bathroom and as the head of the Brady family, Seamus had something to say. "It _will_ be on you if you mess my daughter about" Seamus said. "Mess her about? Sir, myself and your lovely daughter are just Amis" Nolan said. "Get it? Mr Brady I'm testing my french on you" Nolan said. " I'll test my fist on ya, ya cocky git" Seamus said.

Cheryl came out of the bathroom and Seamus and Brendan acted like nothing had happened. They all talked about work and Nolan purred over Cheryl's career and her business skills. "Martha Stewart has nothing on you" Nolan said. "Dessert?" Brendan asked. "I've gotta go" Seamus said getting up. "Watching the waistline" Nolan said. "Great choice Sir" Nolan said. Seamus shrugged. "You saying I'm too fat for dessert?" Seamus asked. "Um...no" Nolan said. "See you back at home" Seamus said patting his daughter on the shoulder. Nolan noticed that Seamus didn't say bye to Brendan.

Cheryl talked enough for both of them never leaving Nolan and Brendan alone in awkward silence. Nolan was planning to stay with the Brady bunch for a couple of weeks, but Seamus made it impossible. From the time Nolan got up in the morning until he slept on th sofa Seamus always had wise crack about him being American, or how he wasn't good enough for his precious Cheryl. "She needs a man not a boy" Seamus would say. "You think Cheryl wants you think again" Seamus said one day as they were watching TV. "Even though you're the dog of the house, don't think about eating my lunch kiddo" Seamus said one afternoon when he'd put his lunch in the fridge.

* * *

"Don't take it to heart... Nol" Brendan said on the rare occasion he was on the couch instead of at the club. "Papa Bear Brady takes no prisoners huh?" Nolan said. "He needs to be taught a lesson" "What kind of lesson?" Brendan asked. "I'll tell you something about Karma Bren. It's a hot bitch that hurts" Nolan said getting up. Then Seamus Brady got attacked. Nolan was pissed, and scared. He knew Brendan would have it in for him so he left for a hotel near by to stay close to Cheryl. He was having a webcam meeting with his company's board of directors when he heard the dreaded knock on the door.

Nolan planned what he wanted to say to Brendan. "Look I don't know what the fuck happened to your Dad" He said in his head. The knock got louder. "Shit" Nolan said. He had to face it, even if he was going to get his ass kicked. "Cheryl...God..How's your Dad?" Nolan asked letting Cheryl in. "He looks like shit, but he's stubborn. He was attacked by a lunatic. A lunatic's that's still out there" Cheryl said sitting on a chair. "Cher-baby don't get upset. Where's your Dad now?" "Home" Cheryl said. "He left the hospital as quickly as he could" Cheryl said.

"He's okay?" Nolan asked. "Cheryl nodded. " Well then, Princess Brady you now officially are the greatest daughter ever. You've done all you can" Nolan said. But Cheryl shook her head. "No I haven't" She said. Nolan thought she'd been drinking as she leaned forward and kissed him. Nolan was tempted. Cheryl was good-looking and curvy. He felt like he could talk to her about anything and she wouldn't judge him. He slid a hand over Cheryl's chest before pulling away from her. "Cheryl...you should go" Nolan said. "Go?" Cheryl asked wide eyed. "I don't wanna take advantage of you...I'll drive you home" Nolan said. "No, don't bother" Cheryl said sniffing, wiping away her tears and storming out the door.

* * *

"Cheryl wait!" Nolan asked. But Cheryl wasn't listening. Nolan didn't want to chase after her. Knowing his luck, he'd fall in dog shit and have a stroke on the floor to top it off. His phone rang and Nolan used his computer to answer it.

"Cheryl?" He asked hoping she'd changed her mind and forgiven him.

"No you silly Yankee it's me" Brendan said breathing heavily.

"Jerking off again Brendan?" Nolan asked. "Isn't the evolved Brendan Brady too mature for phone sex?" Nolan asked.

"I know where you are. Are you scared? You should be." Brendan said. "Nolan we need to talk"


End file.
